powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Manipulation
The power to manipulate inanimate objects. Also Called *Antikeímenokinesis *Item Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate any sort of inanimate objects, products/finished goods, ie. physical objects that have been manufactured from either natural or artificial materials, including anything from nano-technology, to tools, weapons, vehicles and up to architecture. Applications *Control Manipulation *Improbable Weapon Proficiency - By using objects as a weapon. *Manipulate the properties of objects. **Object State Manipulation **Repair objects. *Move/lift objects. **Flight using objects. **Matter Surfing by riding objects. *Living Factory *Object Attacks *Object Calling *Object Communication *Object Constructs *Object Creation **Object Creation Touch *Object Hardening *Object Negation *Object Possession *Object Repairing *Object Sensing *Part Manipulation *Summoning Techniques *Access and Occlusion *Activation & Deactivation *Object Combat *Inanimate Object Physiology *Object Empowerment *Object Enhancement *Object Transmutation Variations *Accessory Manipulation *Aggregation Manipulation *Appliance Manipulation *Architecture Manipulation **Door Manipulation **Floor & Ceiling Manipulation **Wall Manipulation **Window Manipulation *Armor Manipulation *Artillery Manipulation *Balloon Manipulation *Barricade Manipulation *Bead Manipulation *Bell Manipulation *Binding Manipulation *Biotic Object Manipulation *Broom Manipulation *Camera Manipulation *Candle Manipulation *Card Manipulation *Chain Manipulation *Chart Manipulation *Chemical Manipulation *Clock Manipulation *Cloth Manipulation *Coffin Manipulation *Coil Manipulation *Compass Manipulation *Computer Manipulation *Connector Manipulation *Container Manipulation *Cosmic Object Manipulation *Cross Manipulation *Demonic Object Manipulation *Dice Manipulation *Dimensional Object Manipulation *Disc Manipulation *Divine Object Manipulation *Doll Manipulation *Draconic Object Manipulation *Eldritch Object Manipulation *Elemental Object Manipulation *Energy Object Manipulation *Equipment Manipulation *Fan Manipulation *Fork Manipulation *Furniture Manipulation *Gear Manipulation *Hat Manipulation *Historical Object Manipulation *Hypersolid Manipulation *Inflatable Manipulation *Jewelry Manipulation *Key Manipulation *Lens Manipulation *Literary Manipulation *Lock Manipulation *Magical Object Manipulation **Magical Charm Manipulation *Mechanical Manipulation *Medicine Manipulation *Megastructure Manipulation *Meter Manipulation *Mirror Manipulation *Monetary Manipulation *Musical Instrument Manipulation *Mythic Object Manipulation *Needle Manipulation *Object Magic *Paper Manipulation *Parasol Manipulation *Pendulum Manipulation *Phone Manipulation *Photograph Manipulation *Pipe Manipulation *Potion Manipulation *Powered Object Manipulation *Projection Manipulation *Remnant Manipulation *Ring Manipulation *Rocket Manipulation *Rod Manipulation *Rope Manipulation *Satellite Manipulation *Screw Manipulation *Sculpture Manipulation *Shield Manipulation *Sphere Manipulation *Spiritual Object Manipulation *Sponge Manipulation *Spoon Manipulation *Supermaterial Manipulation *Superweapon Manipulation *Switch Manipulation *Tape Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Thread Manipulation *Tool Manipulation *Toy Manipulation *Trap Manipulation *Treasure Manipulation *Vehicle Manipulation *Video Game Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation *Wheel Manipulation *Wire Manipulation *Writing Implement Manipulation *Zipper Manipulation Associations *Aggregation *Art Physiology *Artificial Element Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Empathic Objects *Gemstone Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Medium Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Pearl Manipulation *Potential Force Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Telekinesis *Tsukumogami Physiology Limitations *May be unable to create objects, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be able to manipulate only certain types of objects, whether modern/antiques, certain materials, etc. Known Users Known Objects *Sonic Screwdriver (Doctor Who) *Emperor Scorpion (Xiaolin Showdown) *Charm of Telekinesis (Ben 10) Gallery Gwen Tennyson Using Magic To Write On Envolopes.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) using a spell to write invitations for her family reunion. File:Arkadine_Arcadius_(Earth-616).png|Arkadine Arcadius (Marvel Comics) Raven's Object Control.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) File:Nerissa_young_eyes.jpg|Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) File:Will_Vandom_Heart2.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) Emperor Scorpion.png|Emperor Scorpion (Xiaolin Showdown) can control mythic objects known as Shen Gong Wu. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers